


Soulmates?

by zentamaus



Series: Bechloe Week 2019 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Soulmates, They're just so soft, but taking a different approach for that prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentamaus/pseuds/zentamaus
Summary: Beca and Chloe are trying to find something to watch on Netflix. Fluff ensues.





	Soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beautiful friend [iPhone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone) for beta reading!

It was an evening much like any other. 

Beca and Chloe were relaxing in their fold out bed. a throw blanket covering their legs. Even though it was summer, Chloe insisted on it to make their Netflix experience "cozier." Beca rarely could refuse her best friend a wish, so she played along. Even if meant trading her most comfortable pair of sweats for shorts in order to avoid death by overheating. The many decorative pillows - also something that Chloe wanted - helped prop them up against the back of the bed. Chloe's laptop was sitting on her legs and the two women were browsing through Netflix in search of a movie to watch or - preferably - a new series to keep them entertained after work for the next couple of weeks. They were having a hard time finding something that the both of them liked. Any time either of them pointed out a title that caught their eye, the other had at least one argument against it. 

("Ugh, you know how I feel about Chris Pratt."

Or "I'm not watching reality TV, Chlo. Not even for you."  
Which definitely didn’t set off butterflies in Chloe’s stomach. 

Or "Zombies? Do you want me to cling to you like a monkey during the night for the next month?"  
And, okay, that didn't sound too bad to Beca, but that wasn’t the point.)

"Wait, back up a bit, Chloe." Beca's arm was flailing in front of the screen, so Chloe chuckled, gently pushing it out of the way in order to actually see what she was doing. "There!" Beca pointed at the screen again. "'Osmosis.' What about that one?" She turned to look at Chloe hopefully who was having a hard time hiding her amusement at Beca's antics. 

Chloe leaned forward a bit to read the summary. "Soulmates? Really?"

"What?" Beca sat back and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ms. I-don't-like-it-when-romance-is-the-main-focus wants to watch a show about soulmates?"

"That's different," Beca huffed despite knowing full well that Chloe was just trying to get to her.

"How so?" If the teasing wasn’t evident in Chloe’s voice before, it definitely was now.

"Because it's like sci-fi or something,” Beca grumbled.

"Sure it is.” Seriously, if Beca could have swiped that grin off of Chloe’s face, she would have. Instead, she just pouted, but when her best friend had the audacity to mock her, she had enough.

"You know what. Never mind." And with that, she unfolded her arms and started to lift the blanket from her lap to get out of bed.

"No, no!" Chloe rushed to put a gentle hand onto one of Beca’s arms to stop her. "I'm sorry, okay. I was just surprised. I actually think it sounds interesting, so let's watch that one." 

Beca took a moment to scan Chloe’s face and see if she was being honest. Deciding that as her best friend, Chloe would never take the teasing too far intentionally, she got settled back in next to Chloe before telling her to hit play on the first episode. A second later, she held up her finger in warning.

“But if you mock me again about this show, I’m not gonna let you cuddle with me for the next month.”

Chloe’s eyes widened a bit in surprise at the threat, but she pretended to zip her mouth shut anyways and then scooted down the bed a little bit to be able to snuggle into Beca’s side better. 

As much as she liked teasing Beca, she liked cuddling with her more.


End file.
